The present invention relates to a case assembly designed for encasing therein an article, especially a CD or CD-ROM.
A conventional CD or CD-ROM case comprises a square form receiving member which is provided with a substantially columnar piece at its middle portion. The piece is engaged within a center opening in a CD or CD-ROM so that the CD or CD-ROM can be fixed in place.
The piece is constructed of a plurality of slits and a plurality of projections. To detach the CD or CD-ROM from the piece, a push is given to the tops of the projections to make the widths of the slits narrow, so that the piece is disengaged from within the opening in the CD or CD-ROM. Then, while such disengagement is maintained by pushing the tops of the projections with a finger, the CD or CD-ROM is removed from the case with the outer periphery thereof held by hand. This is an awkward operation.
In some cases, and to avoid such an awkward operation, the CD or CD-ROM is forcibly removed out of the case with the outer periphery thereof held with a hand but without giving the push to the tops of the projections of the piece to make the widths of the slits narrow or disengaging the piece from within the opening in the CD or CD-ROM. In this case, the opening in the CD or CD-ROM is damaged, or the CD or CD-ROM itself is injured.
In view of the problem associated with the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a case assembly at low cost, which ensures that a CD or CD-ROM can be removed therefrom in a one-touch fashion, and is unlikely to cause damage to a center opening in a CD or CD-ROM therein or the CD or CD-ROM itself encased.